


Nanny Pikachu

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: Pikachu was so excited when the new member of the family was brought home, now he's watching as she leaves her home and goes off on her own pokemon journey. How time flies.





	Nanny Pikachu

Ears twitching at every noise from outside, Pikachu stood on the couch in order to see through the window. He and Ash usually never leave the house without each other, but today was an exception. He just wished Ash would hurry up and come home already. Looking around the room, Pikachu saw Luxray sleeping on the floor. How can he sleep right now? Pikachu was to excited to relax! Feeling a hand gently scratching his head, Pikachu leaned into the touch with a happy “Cha~!” Delia smiled as she continued scratching her son’s pokemon’s head.  
“Don’t worry Pikachu, Ash will come home soon. Trust me, I’m just as excited as you are. I can’t believe my little boy is going to be a dad! It feels like yesterday I was holding my new-born son in my arms.”Clemont’s father Meyer laughed and sat down next to them on the couch. “You should have seen me when Clemont was first born. My wife kept teasing me about crying non-stop when I first held him.”  
Carrying a tray of tea, Bonnie giggled as she set it down on the coffee table and handed drinks to her dad and Ash’s mom. “Well that explains why Clemont is such a cry baby. He got it from you Daddy. How much do you want to bet Clemont is still crying after they pick up their kid?” Before the parents could answer, Pikachu’s ears stuck up into the air when he heard a car rolling up on the driveway.

His face brightened up when he saw the familiar car park in front of the house. “PIKA-PI!” Jumping down from the couch, Pikachu rushed to the door and was practically jumping for the doorknob so he could open the door himself. Laughing, Delia quickly got up and opened the door for the little electric mouse. Not wasting a second, Pikachu bolted out the door.  
Ash smiled as he got out of the car and held out his arms, letting Pikachu jump onto him. “Hey Buddy! Ready to meet the new family member?” Nodding excitedly, Pikachu was about ready to burst when Clemont got out of the car and moved to the back, opened the car door, and unbuckled the new family member. When Clemont finally turned around he smiled as their family and pokemon gathering around.  
“Everyone, meet Sparkle Ketchum.” A little baby girl, who looked to be almost a year old, stared at all of them with her wide green/blue eyes. Ash held Pikachu closer to Sparkle so he could get a good look. “Isn’t she beautiful buddy?” Agreeing with a “Pika!” Pikachu held out his paw for Sparkle, who reached out her tiny hand and grabbed it tightly with her strong baby grip. She let out an adorable giggle when his fur tickled her fingers.

Inside the house, and after a quick argument between the new grandparents about who would get to hold Sparkle first, Bonnie ended up holding her first anyways, the new aunt made funny faces to make her little niece laugh. Pikachu never took his eyes off of her the whole time.

_____________________________

From his spot on the top shelf on the bookshelf, Pikachu watched as Ash held Sparkle’s tiny hands, attempting to get her to take her first steps. His trainer sighed when Sparkle fell back on her butt. “Man, trying to get you to walk is hard. Maybe Clemont will have better luck then me.” Before Ash could call for Clemont, the house phone started to ring in the other room.  
Getting up, Ash looked over at Pikachu. “Watch Sparkle for a minute okay buddy? I’ll be right back.” Watching his trainer leave, Pikachu jumped down from his spot on the shelf to the top of the couch. He doesn’t mind keeping an eye on baby Sparkle, he just wished she would grow out of her tail tugging phase soon. He didn’t want to zap the poor girl by accident.  
Speaking of Sparkle, her face brightened up when she saw Pikachu come closer to the ground. Squealing with excitement, the little girl crawled over to the couch and clung onto the fabric with her little fists, pulling herself up to her feet so she could attempt to reach him. Pikachu tilted his head curiously, she was really determined to get him huh?

Jumping down, Pikachu scurried across the room and stopped a few feet away, watching Sparkle carefully. She stared at him for a moment, before cautiously letting go of the couch. The electric mouse’s face lit up with a bright smile as Sparkle actually started WALKING towards him! “Oh yeah, Don’t worry Misty I-OHMYGOSH!” Turning is head, Pikachu saw Ash drop his phone as he stared at Sparkle.  
“CLEMONT, GET THE CAMERA! SPARKLE’S WALKING!” A loud crash could be heard from the basement lab before Clemont came rushing into the room with a recording camera in hand. Both men watched with bright smiles as their daughter waddled over. Holding out his paws, Pikachu let Sparkle grab onto him with her strong baby grip as she giggled loudly.  
Clemont gasped as he continue to film the moment. “She walked for Pikachu! I knew she needed the right motivation!” Laughing, Ash scooped up Pikachu and Sparkle into his arms. “Sparkle must adore you if she walked just for you buddy!” Before Pikachu could even reply, he let out an alarmed, and pained. “CHA!” when he felt a harsh YANK on his tail, making Sparkle giggle.

Pikachu loved Sparkle to bits, but boy does he hope she gets over her tail tugging phase FAST.

__________________________________

Dashing through the building, Pikachu frantically looked down each hall and looked in each room. Ash had to bring Sparkle along to a meeting with the elite four, and the champion left Pikachu in charge of the little girl while he was busy. Why couldn’t he have brought Hawlucha with him to help watch Sparkle as well?! He was better at keeping an eye on the slippery kid!  
Stopping dead in his tracks, Pikachu sniffed the air. Sparkle’s favorite Ninja Squirtle bubble bath soap! Following the sent, Pikachu walked into the break room, where he found Sparkle who was sitting on the floor, eating someone else’s chocolate cake that they packed with their lunch. Sighing, The electric type jumped onto a table, grabbed a bunch of napkins into his mouth, and jumped back down, getting to work to clean Sparkle up.  
A few minutes later, Pikachu kept nudging the toddler girl towards the meeting room until they finally got to the spot where Ash set up a blanket and all of Sparkle’s favorite toys. Right when Sparkle finally sat down on her blanket, the adults came out of the meeting room. Smiling, Ash scooped up Sparkle into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey there sweetie! You have a good time with Pikachu?”

Sparkle nodded excitedly. “Uh-huh! We went on adventure!” Looking down at his partner, Ash saw Pikachu slouched over, looking exhausted. Poor guy always got tired playing with energetic little Sparkle. “I can see that, glad you had-” Pausing, Ash noticed a dark stain smeared on Sparkle’s overalls. “Sweetie what did you get on your favorite overalls, and why do I smell, chocolate?”  
Pikachu just let out an exhausted sigh and flopped onto his back.

_________________________________

It’s been a few weeks since Dusty became part of the Ketchum family. The two year old was very nervous and quiet at first, but he was warming up to everyone, he even recently called Ash and Clement Papa and Père. Whenever Dusty’s Clefairy doll had to be clean or Clemont had to patch it up, the little boy would drag Pikachu along instead, which was a bit of a challenge because Pikachu was a bit bigger then a doll.  
Pikachu didn’t mind though, at least that was the worst of what Dusty does to him. He never yanked or tugged any of his limbs, he was actually very gentle with all of the pokemon that would come in the house. Even having tea parties, or as Dusty puts it “Important coffee meetings” with them. To bad Sparkle is still having a hard time getting use to her new little brother.  
The kids were currently enjoying their lunch time. Sitting by Sparkle’s place at the table, Pikachu waited patiently. Sparkle kept an eye on her Père who was cleaning up from making the kids their lunch, when their Papa stumbled through the back door, covered in dust and patting down his smoking clothes. “Hey Clem, one of your inventions outside started blowing up.”

Sighing, Clemont grabbed his tool box and followed his husband outside. Seeing her chance, Sparkle grabbed the ketchup bottle and popped it open. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, Pikachu let Sparkle squirt the red liquid gold into his mouth. Dusty giggled as he watched. “Pikachu like Ketchup!” Sparkle hummed in response as she watched Pikachu lick his lips.Smiling brightly at his big sister, Dusty held out his little hands. “Can I give Pikachu Ketchup?”  
Looking at him for a moment, the 5 year old shrugged and handed him the bottle. Giggling excitedly, Dusty pointed the bottle at Pikachu and squeezed it. Unfortunately, Pikachu wasn’t exactly ready. By the time Clemont walked back into the house, he paused when he saw Pikachu trying to lick himself clean, and an almost empty bottle of ketchup in his son’s hands.  
Both Sparkle and Dusty froze when they saw their Père. Sparkle quickly pointed at her little brother. “He did it!” Shaking his head, Clemont walked over and carefully picked up Pikachu, careful not to get himself covered in ketchup. “We’ll talk about this later. First things first, Pikachu needs a bath before the ketchup dries in his fur.”

Taking Pikachu to the bathroom, Clemont rolled his eyes as Pikachu tried licking himself clean faster. “Honestly Pikachu, eating that much Ketchup is not good for you. You should really stop begging the kids to do that for you.” Pikachu just shrugged in response. Even if he stopped begging Sparkle and Dusty would still do it anyways, and boy does he love it! One of the many fun things about your trainer having kids.

__________________________________

During one of their many trips to Kalos, Pikachu laid on Dusty’s lap as the 5 year old petted him. Dusty and his 8 year old sister Sparkle were inside the lounging quarters of the Lumious City gym while their aunt was busy with a gym challenger and their parents were out of a quick date. Also in the room was little Angeletta, their baby cousin who was born a few months ago.  
Little baby Angel was taking her nap as the two kids watched tv, waiting for their aunt to finish her gym battle. Pikachu’s ear twitched when he heard a small whimper come from the little crib in the room, Dusty noticed it too. “Sparkle, I think Angel’s waking up.” As if to prove that she was in fact waking up, the little baby girl let out a cry for attention.  
Sighing, Sparkle got up and looked into the crib. “Aw come on, Aunt Bonnie said you weren’t suppose to wake up for another hour.” Getting up with Pikachu in his arms, Dusty walked over to his sister’s side. “Does she need a new diaper?” Leaning over, Sparkle took a quick sniff. “Nope, thankfully she smells as fresh as daisies, and she ate before going to sleep. Maybe we should get Aunt Bonnie.”

Not wanting to disturb Bonnie and her work, Pikachu squirmed around in Dusty’s arms until the little boy let him go. Jumping onto the edge of the crib, the electric type carefully climbed into the crib and curled around Angel, who was still crying loudly. Breathing calmly, he pressed himself against the little baby so she could hear his breathing and heart beat.  
Like he expected, Angel’s crying slowly started to quiet down until she fell back to sleep. Dusty stared in amazement. “Woooow, Pikachu’s good with babies.” Smiling, Sparkle reached in and scratched Pikachu’s head. “Yeah, Papa said Pikachu would always cuddle with me when I was a baby. He’s pretty great huh?” Her little brother nodded in agreement with a smile. “Yeah, Pikachu’s amazing.”

_____________________________________

Sparkle was finally 10 years old. She would now be starting her pokemon journey. She’ll be leaving home. Pikachu watched as Ash and Clemont fussed over their daughter, making sure she had all of the necessary items for her journey. Dusty, at the age of 7, was hugging his sister tightly while barely holding back tears. Tilting her brother’s face up, Sparkle brushed his hair out of his face before squishing his cheeks.  
“Aw some on you big cry baby, I’ll be back for you in a few months. I did promise while you’re on your school break I’d take you with me.” Dusty nodded. “I know, b-but I’ll still miss you sis…” Sighing, Sparkle gave Dusty a soft noogie. “Yeah I know. I’ll miss you too, you’re my best Ninja Squirtle marathon buddy after all. I’ll be back before you know it though, so while I’m gone take care of the pokemon here, and any pokemon I send home, okay?”  
Pulling away from his sister, Dusty wiped away his tears and nodded again. “Okay…” Smiling, Sparkle turned her attention down towards the ground. She bent over and held out her arm. “Come on girl! We got a world to see!” The new trainer laughed as her pokemon partner jumped onto her arm and curled up around her shoulders and curled her tail around Sparkle like a scarf.

The little Pachirisu Sparkle rescues from pokemon hunters rubbed her face affectionately against her trainer’s while letting out an excited “Pachi!” Quickly rubbing the corner of his eye, Clemont stepped forward and handed Sparkle a phone he invented himself. “Remember to call home once and a while okay sweetie? Once you reach your first pokemon center please call so we know you made it there safely.”  
Rolling her eyes with a smile, Sparkle took the phone from Clemont. “Don’t worry Père, I’ll call. Besides, if I don’t you’ll probably have a heart attack from worrying.” Chuckling, Clemont cupped his daughter’s face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you so much Sparkle.” Before Sparkle could even reply, she was suddenly blinded by something red and white being dumped on her head.  
Taking it off, Sparkle’s eyes widened when she recognized it and turned around to face Ash, who had Pikachu sitting upon his shoulders. “Papa, you’re giving me your special hat? The one you had when you started your journey?” Nodding Ash smiled proudly. “I want you to have it. Just take good care of it and yourself okay? I love you Sparkle.”

Pikachu could tell at this point all of this emotional stuff was starting to get to Sparkle, he could see she was blinking away tears as she smiled and placed the hat on her head. She quickly pulled her parents into a hug. “Thanks guys, I love both of you too.” Once she pulled away, She reached up and petted Pikachu’s head. “Bye Pikachu, you take care as well.”  
Leaning into the touch, Pikachu let out a very happy “Chaaa!” in reply. Once they were all done with their goodbyes, Pikachu, Ash, Clemont, and Dusty stood in the fount lawn as they watched Sparkle walk off the house property. On her trainer’s shoulder, Piachirisu turned around and glanced at Pikachu, silently saying with her eyes “I promise I’ll take good care of her for you!”  
Smiling sadly, Pikachu nodded and gave a silent “Thank you.” Once the two were out of sight Pikachu jumped down from Ash’s shoulder so his trainer could comfort his husband who started shedding tears. Going over to sniffling Dusty, he rubbed himself against the boys leg trying to make him feel a bit better. Rubbing his eyes, Dusty bent over and picked up Pikachu.

“Come on Pikachu, lets go watch Ninja Squirtles.” While being carried back inside, Pikachu’s mind went down memory lane. The day he and Ash started their journey, meeting all their friends, meeting Clemont, Ash becoming Kanto champion, Ash and Clemont’s wedding day, and the days Sparkle and Dusty were brought home. Never in a million years did Pikachu predict this would be how he lived his life.

He wouldn’t change a single thing about it.


End file.
